The main goal of this proposal is to develop transposon tools in order to mutagenize the genome of Xenopus tropicalis. Recently, we have developed genetic analysis in Xenopus which is an exciting new avenue for studying gene function in this model system that is uniquely manipulable as an experimental system. A critical next step is to develop efficient mutagenesis methods. We outline a series of experiments to develop tol2 and piggybac transposons as insertional mutagens in X. tropicalis. These experiments will demonstrate that insertional mutagenesis with transposons can be an effective way to move quickly from interesting phenotype to genotype facilitating in-depth characterization of gene function. Our major interest is in early embryonic pattern formation;however, the tools that we develop in this proposal will have a wide application in diverse fields of biology. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The function of most genes in our genome remains a mystery. In order to determine their function, we must use model systems such as frogs specifically Xenopus. In this proposal, we will create new technologies to determine gene function in Xenopus and therefore human disease.